pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Pokesqaud season 4
Season 4 is bigger than ever! Pokequad antagonists Drake Roark Simmons/Man-Dragon (Travis J. Gould) (season 1) Emperor Clarwal (Clancy Brown) (Season 2) Vlad Valmont/ Destroyer (David Sobolov) (Season 3) and now Thomas Pierce/ The Dark Master (Eric Buaza) (Season 4) is now threaten every Pokesquad in Pokopulis and Sarcania, an now all the Squadies must make a new team! Green Season 4 *'Princess Milla' (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - she is the female Green leader of the group, she is very young, very considerate, and very interesting leader. *'Princess Shoninacah' (Tara Strong) - the sister of Milla and second in command of the group, she has a scar on her face after an explosion, and like her sister has the ability of Magic. *'Dr. Abraham Ace' (Wallace Shawn) - the wheel chaired bound inventor of the group, he is intellegent, and abit overeactive, but he is their finest of the bunch. *'Juan Chi/ The Ninja' (Johnny Yong Busch) - the martial artist of the group, and love interest of Princess Milla, he is sometimes thickskulled,but he understands the situation! *'Clark Van Grin/ Lynx' (Wayne Grayson) - the young arrogant member of the group, he always gets in trouble, he has the ability of the Lynx and always finds things! *'Leo Manx/ Obsidian' (Crispin Freeman) - Wild Wolf, Current Girl, Regidon's younger brother, he has the ability of the Earth, he is also the healer of the group! *'Relator' (Dee Bradley Baker) - the mysterious sorcerer of the group, no one truly knows his true identity, and no one seen his real face, except Ace. *'Helga Wright/ Fire-Lass' (Cree Summer) - the Daredevil of the group, she always loses control of the fire wielding ability when she looses focous, so she is training more! *'Commodore Jira Johnson' (Jennifer Hale) - she is third in command and is the one who often watchs the group, and sees how their project and progress are holding up! Green Percepticon season 4 *'Colonel Henry Paine/ Colonel Pain' (J.K. Simmons) - leader of the group, and head of the Blue trio, he is the one who brings pain to anyone he touches, he is twisted, insane, and very much greedy! *'Joseph Mann/ Frinax' (Freddy Rodriguez) - Pain's second in command, and the mad man of the group, he is sadistic, cruel, and cowardly, he is also a cyborg. *'Gordon Kirk/ Destro II' (Tom Hiddleston) - the third in command of the group, he is the strong one, and he enforces Pain's words, he also plans on taking over Pain's group! *'Skeller' (Dee Bradley Baker) - the dimwitted strongman of the group, a reptile monster, with a suit with skeletal features, makes him also one of the most scariest! *'Brother Kin' (Tom Felton) - the dark wizard of the group, he also plans to overthrow Pain, and decides to take on magic never used before! *'Von Cluch' (Jim Ward) - the bounty hunter of the group, he is the one who often is seen in the hangers of Pain's castle and using different weapons, he is also a great swordsman! *'Foo Fun Carain '(Ken Jeong) - he is the scientist of the group, with crab claws and strange cloak, he is said to be very insane! *'Steam Blade' (Lance Henrikson) - one of Foo Fun's creations, and body guard, he is also very scary, and has no emotion except greed, and vain! *'Scatha' (Venessa Marshall) human (Frank Welker) beast - the Dragon shifter of the group (like Dawn or Draca), she is the one who often tries to please Pain with her Dragon abilities! Pokesqaud XD *'Lance Cadet/ Lazer Kin' (Rino Romano) *'Burke Cadet/ Blaster Kin' (Jim Ward) *'Le Ferrer De'Count/ The Muskateer' (Rene Auberjonois) *'Tai Lao/ Gecko' (James Sie) *'Bear Claw' (Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Jimmy T. Alts/ Quickstrike' (Carlos Alazraqui) *'Tyler Trent/ Lance' (Steven Blum) *'Veronica Strakk II/ Baron Vengeance' (Jessica DiCicco) *'Alice Main/ Shock-Stone' (Kath Soucie) Percepticon XD *'Entra Garis' (Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Lightning Lord' (James Arnold Taylor) *'Razuron '(David Sobolov) *'Racon '(Michael Dobson) *'Cybernaut' (Clancy Brown) *'She-Clown' (Kath Soucie) *'Crocore Tartank' (Fred Tatasciore) *'Copperhead '(Fred Tatasciore) *'Prince Lezor' (Mark Hildreth) Pokesqaud Brown *'Urich Talth/ Dull Prime' (Rob Lowe) - the only member that wears the color of Brown in Pokesqaud, he is confedent, and very wise, he is one of the Best leaders in Pokesqaud! *'Jeremiah Chase/ Green Streak' (Patrick Dempsey) - the fastest guy on the team, he is a daredevil, and a very curious member of the group! *'Sarah Blake/ Sun-Hawk' (Megan Fahlenbock) - the only female of the group, she has the powers of light and flight, she is also one of the best of the team! *'Dr. Zook Roc' (Khary Payton) - inventor of the group, he is the one who often brings his inventions to life, he has a crush on Sun-Hawk. *'Kongo-Man' (James C. Mathis III) - Dull Prime's second in command, he is a master of the jungle, he has the strength of an elephant, courage of a lion, humor of a hyena, and wisdom of an owl. *'Hellium Toad' (Alexander Polinsky) - the toad like medical officer of the group, he is the one with wind, and helium. *'Coiling Frog' (Michael Dobson) - a frog with martial arts ability, he has a helmet that has two prongs on each side, he is also a headstrong guy! *'Bioclops '(Kirby Morrow) - he is the mindbender of the group, he bears the mask of the ages, and can see in different dimensions! *'Dr. Issac Gordon/ Dr. Hornet '(Gary Oldman) - he is the member similar to Dr. Henry Pym, he too has the same abilities, but he uses mostly studies Hornets! Percepticon Brown *'Prof. Cliff Roberts/ Shadowman' (Mark Hamill)- a professor of the Pokopulis Universty who stolen a mask of Shadows, he is insane and mad, he is also the one who keeps secrets that has Prof. Oak's notes! *'Serena Phillips/ Rough-House' (Diane DeLano) -the Enforcing bodyguard of Shadowman, she is delusional, and very aggressive, and she believes she's stronger than Star Prime! *'Copportor '(Dee Bradley Baker) - Shadowman's cowardly lacky, and the one who always seems to fail him, he has the power to control copper, and to manipulate metal! *'Dr. Warp' (Troy Baker) - Shadowman's scientist, who has the abilities to transport anyone throw portals, he is very cunning, and ruthless, he is also very treacherous! *'The Gator '(Frank Welker) - the Enforcer of the group, he is the one wearing an Aligator costume, and always being Corcodile's archenemy! *'Glassface '(Ron Perlman) - the bountyhunter of the group, he wears a glass mask, and he uses mirrors as his weapons, he is insane and cruel, he is also the baddest amongs the bounty hunters! *'Lord Scare '(Keith David) - the second in command of Shadowman, and sorceror of the group, he makes fear comes to life, and he makes everyones worse fear real, he is most sadistic! *'Skesis' (Stephen Root) - the hacker of the group, from the planet of Mala Mala Vrong, he is the most glutonous, and greedy of them all. *'Lordon' (Peter MacNichol) - the Dinosaur creation of Prehistoron but was left behind, he is an allosaurus, and vowes to find his master and do him in! Pokemen *'Ray Lockar/ Palkia Prime' (Cam Clarke) *'Commander Darius Hunter/ Tenticruel '(Jess Harnell) *'Jonan Von Bran/ Lunatone' (Steven Blum) *'Serena Beck/ Crovios Agent' (Kari Wahlgren) *'Angie Cam/ Black-Bat '(Hynden Walch) *'Sarah Linda Parker/ Toxicroak '(Jennifer Hale) *'Amanda Leigh/ Speed Princess' (Tara Strong) *'Carmen Leign/ Vortex Princess' (Venessa Marshall) *'William Wisdom/ Prime Ape' (Dee Bradley Baker) Pokecons *'Drivacolts '(Charlie Adler) *'Cybercon 12 '(James Arnold Taylor) *'Cyberang' (Bill Faggerbakke) *'Blademaster' (James Sie) *'Lexon' (Lex Lang) *'Vorcon Rayquaza' (Will Wheaton) *'Dr. Eva Eurypterid '(Candi Milo) *'Bruiser '(Clancy Brown) *'Cyberboa '(Troy Baker) Category:animated series